


Lights and Sounds

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Backstage, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Butt Plugs, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, F/F, F/M, Hotel Sex, I'm Going to Hell, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Tae is a perv, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, ٩(๑òωó๑)۶
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Lina finds something she never wanted to see, but wanted to at the same time.And then it spirals out of control





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> May become multi-chapter lol

Today was a big day for Lina. She had been hoping for it. For what? Only one of the largest music festivals in South Korea, performing alongside the greats of K-pop.

Lina had formed her group, DynaDream, with her old high school clique as an independent project, playing gigs in hipster cafes and small little-known nightclubs, but after being offered a deal with a big-name record label, they began racking up hit after hit with each album and single. The group had always been compared to BTS, which Lina would usually respond with a denial of such a comparison. Lina had been a huge fan ever since their debut, and always said that she could never amount to them. Lina wasn’t Korean. Her parents moved to South Korea when she was very young, and grew up bilingual. She had faced a lot to prejudice by antis for being white and accused her bandmates of being ugly just because they didn’t fit into the country’s strict beauty standards. They broke through, coming out strong.

And now, here she was with her bandmates, in front of a crowd of cheering fans waving their lightsticks. She held back so many emotions at once. She went from a dingy nightclub to a massive stadium. She looked at her bandmates and nodded. And then the stage lights went black, and the smoke machines began running.

The first few notes of DynaDream’s hit _Love Me And Go_ began playing. And then, the first light turned on, and then Kyung-sook, stage name Bora, sang the opening line, wearing a sparkly, silver, empire-waisted dress that definitely was not cheap.

Another light turned on, and Jiyeon sang the next line, wearing a white button-up blouse, white leggings, black shorts, and a black studded leather jacket.

Then her light turned on, and that was Lina’s queue to fall onto her knees and belt out her first line as rehearsed. She wore a sleeveless button-up adorned with a black tie, black pants, and white leather boots.

And like a kick, she jumped up again, letting a LBD-clad Yong-mi take the next line. She’s always looked good in black.

“Yeah! Love me and go, go!” Soo-jung, stage name SuzyQ, sang the beginning part of the chorus, clad in a black blouse and matching skirt, a white tie, and a sparkly black jacket.

“ _And hold me tighter! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the love show!_ ” Then Bora.

“Boys and girls! Hey! _Take me and go!_ ” and then Jiyeon.

“Love me and go! Go, go, go!” Mi-Kyung, stage name X3, sang the last part of the chorus, wearing a loose-fitting white tank-top and a black miniskirt.

The next part of the song was a rap, so Lina prepared herself alongside YungBabe (So-Yun, gray dress, black leggings) and X3. YungBabe was the one to take the first line with “Do you have to go?”

“ _Yeah, I gotta go._ ” Lina sang next.

And then X3 joined Lina with the next few lines, which writer-noona/eonni can’t even transcribe cause it’s so damn long and fast. Ha.

YungBabe took the next part, with “Why do you love—”

“ME!” the crowd sang.

“Yes, I love—”

“YOU!”

(Another confusing rap)

And then Jiyeon flipped the switch back to trite girl group fare with the line “ _But not anymore, because I’ve already had fun!_ ”

Lina just let the choreography take her into its arms, as her next line wasn’t for a while.

Then, the bridge came, and Lina and Jiyeon had been the ones to take most of it, swaying her hips along with her bandmates.

'Love Me and Go’’s choreography had this weird part where Lina and YungBabe did this tango dance stuff to something that was inserted into the song, and then at the end, she’d drop YungBabe. That part of the choreo was hard on her because of her health conditions and her glasses potentially being damaged, but as an idol, she had to walk it off and keep performing.

After the outro, the girls held their positions as the crowd cheered.

They also performed _Money Talks_ and _24/7_ before they all bowed and left the stage so the next act, EXO, could perform. YungBabe waved at Baekhyun, who unfortunately, did not answer (he probably didn’t notice her). So-Yun was a huge EXO-L.

The girls all went their own separate ways to take a breather or to get their makeup fixed. Lina, meanwhile, was beat from the performances, and while trying to find a spot where her manager wouldn’t find her and yell at her, she ran into none other than Namjoon and Jackson from Got7 having a friendly chat.

“Hey there, Joonie-oppa...hehe.”

“Oh. Jackson, this is Lina. She’s the leader of that new group DynaDream. They just performed. Y’know them?”

Jackson shook his head.

“It’s alright. We’ve actually been around before we got signed. But then we sold out.”

“How old is she? She looks young.”

“Twenty.” Lina said. “It’s the face, isn’t it?”

Namjoon chuckled. “Yeah. I always found it endearing.”

Lina blushed. “H-hey...oppa...that’s embarrassing.” Lina then cleared her throat. “Well...I’ll see you around, also very nice to meet you in person, Jackson.” she continued, accepting Jackson’s handshake. “Bye!”

The two waved at Lina before she walked away.

“What a sweet girl…”

Lina finally found a random place to sit away from everyone else.

But, she suddenly heard something coming from a nearby room. It sounded like a groan.

Lina wasn’t one to ignore things, so she decided to investigate. Another noise was enough to lead her to a room labelled “방탄소년단. Bulletproof Boy Scouts. _BTS_.” And the door was cracked.

Lina took a deep breath and peered inside.

Big mistake.

What she saw was unlike anything she thought she’d ever see. It was Taehyung, with an arm over a sofa and his head flung back. There was something else too. Jeongguk was there, but his head was between his legs, and Lina could easily piece together what was going on here. She was as innocent as a pornstar with a criminal record.

“Nnngh, Gukkie…your lips are so...good...nnnh…” Taehyung moaned. “Nice and warm for daddy.”

Oh my lord. Why do I have a perfect view of this? I’d try getting off but Namjoon and Jackson are probably still around the corner, I’m wearing the tightest-ass pants on the planet, and I’m on the last legs of my period. I’d be mortified if I was ever caught like this. WAIT I JUST REALIZED THAT TAE SAID DADDY BAD TAE NO.

“Oh...oh my fucking—oh…”

Jesus Christ on a cracker, this is hot.

“Gukkie...you’re so good to daddy…your pretty lips around my cock…”

Okay. He just pulled Jeongguk off of his dick—why is it so big I thought the average penis size for South Korean men was like four inches?

“That’s enough. Now, where’s that plug?” P-plug?

Oh my gods Jeongguk is wearing a buttplug, oh gods WHERE ON GOD’S GREEN SMURF IS HIS UNDERWEAR?

“Good boy…bend over. Daddy’s gonna fuck you before the big show.”

Oh gods, he took the plug out. HIS DICK IS AT HIS ASS JESUS CHRIST. HE IS PUSHING IT IN OH MY LORD JEONGGUK KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN.

“Shut up. Do you want people to hear?”

God, this exact moment is where Lina really snapped out of everything. Her knees hurt, everything was stuffy, there was slapping noises, whimpers, Jackson and Namjoon still talking in the background, the muffled noises of 'Ko Ko Bop’ playing outside. This was almost, but not quite like the time during their pre-label days where she ground up against X3 in a nightclub bathroom when they were both drunk. But with more voyeurism. And less vomit-smell.

Lina discreetly pulled out her phone and began recording a video of the act playing out in front of her. She didn’t want to, but this was too hot for her to forget. And the background noise just made it look even trashier than this already was. Two celebrities getting it on backstage.

Jesus, Mary, and cocksucking Joseph, this is not happening. She could be caught at any moment—holy shit Jeongguk is cumming oh my gods. Now Tae is cumming inside oh fuck, oh fuck. I can see the cum coming out of Jeongguk already.

Taehyung pulled out and kissed Jeongguk as he reached for a tissue, which he used to clean both of themselves up.

Oh god, he put the plug back in. Okay, I’m stopping the video, oh shit.

And then Lina ran away like shit to find the door labeled “다이나☆드림”, because she knew that her eonnis were there.

When she found it, she opened the door and shut it behind her, finding YungBabe and Bora fixing each other’s makeup.

“Lina-eonni, where were you?” Jiyeon asked.

“Don’t. Fucking. Ask. Park Jiyeon.” Lina was shaking, brushing a dreadlock out of the way.

“Fine.”

Lina needs help.


	2. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regret

After the festival, Lina returned to her dorm and pulled up a group chat specifically for her bandmates and closest idol buddies.

“Huh?” Lina cocked her eyebrow.

[(Joonbug) has added (JWang) to (No Sasaeng Zone)]

Joonbug: hey magda  
Lina-eonni: I see you added that Jackson bloke to the chat.  
JWang: hi there  
Lina-eonni: hey bro  
Chimchiminie: who dis?  
Lina-eonni: p sure it's jackson from got7 i met him @ k-fest  
Chimchiminie: ok  
JWang: thats me  
YungBabe: o shit a new  
YungBabe: yo hold up is that jackson wang welcome to the shitchat oppar  
Lina-eonni: thats the short chubby girl who tried to hit on exo lol  
Lina-eonni: w/ the glasses  
Lina-eonni: and the bad back  
YungBabe: fuck you my emaciated family fled north korea just to have this happen to me what is wrong with you  
Lina-eonni: dude sorry  
Kookiesnkream: oh this chat is active  
Joonbug: yeah  
Kookiesnkream: namjoon wtf is that name  
Joonbug: Lina gave it to me. She thought it was cute.  
Lina-eonni: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
JWang: hi jungkook  
Kookiesnkream: hi  
Lina-eonni: oh namjoon?  
Joonbug: yeah?  
Lina-eonni: you got time for facetime i gotta talk to you abt smthn  
Joonbug: ok one sec

Lina waited a few seconds before she got a request from Namjoon to chat.

After accepting, she was met face-to-face with the older.

“Hey, oppa. Hahaha…”

“So, what did you wanna talk about?”

Lina scratched the back of her head. “It’s about K-Fest.”

“Did you have fun? I’m sure it was stressful with all the noise.”

“The noise was a bit too much to handle, but I was able to manage it. Anyways, it’s about something I saw.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened. “Something you saw?”

Lina nodded.

“What was it?”

“Well, it involved two of your bandmates.”

“Who?”

“Taehyung and Jeongguk.”

“What happened to them?”

“I kinda caught them...uhh…”

“What, Magda?”

“They were...f-f…”

“Lina, if you’re not going to tell me, then—”

“They were fucking!”

Namjoon cringed. “Lina, not so loud!”

“Sorry.”

“Well, I gotta go. I’ll come by later when I have the time.”

After exchanging awkward waves, Lina ended the call.

“Fuck.” Lina put her arm over her head.

[New message from (Taetae)]

Taetae: lina  
Taetae: u there  
Lina-eonni: tae wtf do you want  
Taetae: what u doin  
Lina-eonni: being fucking mortified because I just told namjoon i watched 2 people fuck at kfest  
Taetae: (sent a photo)  
It was a photo of a tongue, presumably Taehyung's on a fucking anus.  
Lina-eonni: Taehyung  
Lina-eonni: whose asshole is that?  
Taetae: guess  
Lina-eonni: im asking you the question  
Taetae: i know you watched gukkie n i fuck and filmed it

Lina threw her phone down and screamed. Fuck, now the phone is vibrating.

Taetae: u still have the video?  
Lina-eonni: that's jeongguk’s ass aint it?  
Taetae: •̀.̫•́✧  
Lina-eonni: are you  
Lina-eonni: rimming him as you’re texting me?  
Taetae: yes  
Lina-eonni: what is wrong with you  
Lina-eonni: also fuck fine have it  
Lina-eonni: (sent a video)  
Taetae: thanks lina  
Lina-eonni: I’ve met teenage boys less perverted than you  
Taetae: thanks  
Lina-eonni: that wasn't a compliment.

Lina closed the chat. Fuck.

[New message from (Taetae)]

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WHAT NOW?

Taetae: (sent a video)

Reluctantly, Lina pressed play and was met with a video of Taehyung still going at Jeongguk’s ass. 

_So, you wanna play, huh? I know how much of a pervert you are._ Lina then snapped an image of her cleavage and sent it to Taehyung with the caption: “Schedule’s clear, fuckin perv”

Taetae: nice rack lol  
Lina-eonni: promise to not tell anyone and i’ll show you more and maybe get my ass over there  
Taetae: possible 3some?  
Lina-eonni: sure w/e my periods ending so wear a rubber  
Taetae: can i have bare tits? I gotta fuck gukkie brb send as many photos as you want  
Lina-eonni: send vids of the sex in return  
Taetae: k

Lina was going down a rabbit hole.

-*-*-*-

[New message from (Taetae)]

Lina picked up her phone.

Taetae: (sent a photo)  
It’s a straight-up dick pic.  
Taetae: gukkie n i are still at the hotel rn u have time?  
Lina-eonni: yeah we’re almost done dance practice for the day my managers been a pain in the ass today  
Taetae: feelsbadman  
Lina-eonni: i can just use the ‘grandmas in the hospital’ excuse even though she's in hungary ㅋㅋㅋㅋ prolly wont give a fucc lmao  
Taetae: as soon as you're done hurry up gukkie n i want a 3some if you're up 2 it  
Lina-eonni: dw tae i’ll be there i haven't had a good nut in over a week work’s been putting a chastity belt on me

That few minutes ended up being another half hour, and as soon as the girls were allowed to rest for the night, Lina immediately texted Taehyung again.

Lina-eonni: sorry abt the wait tae which hotel are you guys at? You even still there?  
Taetae: it's within walking distance to where we live  
Lina-eonni: oh i think i know which one i've been there before which room are you two in?  
Taetae: room 611 i’ll unlock the door and make sure crazy fans won't find us here  
Lina-eonni: weird i think my half-sister stayed in that room she was visiting me in the hospital when i got into that motorcycle accident  
Lina-eonni: i’ll be there.

Lina put her phone in her jacket pocket and called a cab.

-*-*-*-

Okay, room 611. This must be it.

Lina tried opening the door, and just as promised, it was unlocked. She slipped inside and locked the door behind her.

“Sorry if I just barged into some random stranger’s—”

“No, you’re in the right room.” Taehyung interrupted. “You know, if you want to change your mind about this, then now’s the time to turn back.”

“It’s fine. I’d rather have one or two Korean dicks stuffed inside me then have my manager and X3-eonni yell at me for disappearing.” Lina hung her jacket up. “So...do you have condoms?”

“Yes. Of course. I bummed them off of this sleazy guy two floors below me.”

“Great.” Lina sat at the end of the bed.

“I like your dress.” Jeongguk said.

Lina smiled at the maknae. “Thanks.”

Lina wore a short, tight, low-cut, sleeveless dress patterned with funky designs, along with a faux corset to accentuate her boobs 

“You look amazing in that, love. Looks like your breasts are gonna burst out of that thing.” Taehyung licked his lips.

“Don’t be such a pervert.”

“But I am going to be seeing them bare. Right?”

Lina removed her bra through her dress. “No shit. That’s why I’m here.” She then slowly pulled the neckline of her dress downwards, watching the two’s reactions when her massive breasts popped out.

“Fuck, Magda. They’re even better in person.”

“Tae-Tae? You want to eat me out? I only just showed you two my breasts, and now I’m soaking.”

Taehyung groaned wantonly. “God, yes…” Lina could see as clear as crystal that the older was incredibly hard through his underwear. “Wow...fuck, c’mere, jagi. I wanna slip your panties off.”

The brunette smirked and sat on the bed opposite of Taehyung and Jeongguk. “I’d let you if I was even wearing any.” she then spread her legs, exposing her wet, dripping slit to the two.

“F-fuck…” Taehyung choked out. “That’s even hotter. But, I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

Taehyung got off of the bed and sat on the floor in front of her vagina. “How do you like the idea of having multiple orgasms?”

“I can do that.”

“How do you like the idea of Gukkie getting the first taste? Cause I wanna try something.”

“I’m sure he’s dying for some action…” Lina got up and sat onto the other bed along with Taehyung. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to fuck him from behind as he eats your pussy.”

“Sounds like a plan...c’mere.”

Jeongguk inched towards Lina’s wetness and gave an experimental lick.

“Nnnfh……”

“I’ve already prepared him, so...if you’re ready, then we can start.” Taehyung said as he slipped a condom on.

Jeongguk and Lina both nodded.

Taehyung pushed inside Jeongguk with a drawn-out groan, in which the maknae responded with burying his face into Lina’s mound and moaning as he took the swollen pink flesh into his mouth.

All three were on cloud fucking nine already. Lina loved how good Jeongguk was at eating her out, his tongue gently massaging her sensitive flesh, and flicking her clit just right. Jeongguk loved how Taehyung felt inside him and how good he was making Lina feel. Taehyung absolutely lived for the view he got, combined with the warm heat of his lover’s ass enveloping his cock.

“Nnnhhfff...holy fuck…” Lina’s legs were twitching, with her hand on the Jeongguk’s head. God, the way he looked up at her while his tongue was travelling up her wet folds, the way he moaned every time Taehyung slammed into him. “Fuck...unnnhhh…yeah...nice and slow, Gukkie...”

“Holy fuck…” Taehyung marvelled at the sight that he was faced with, taking it all in as he continued fucking Jeongguk.

The room was filled with moans and cries for more, air heavy with the smell of pheromones and sweat, the ambience of the cars rolling past just off the balcony coupled with the air conditioner running, and the sound of the bed creaking. All three were high on pleasure, only wanting it more and more until they all came down. All the sensations, all the passion, all the emotions, all the grunts, pants, mewls, moans, cries, and the whimpering, fuck.

“Nnnnh...oh, fuck, I’m getting close...ah...Jeongguk…”

“Nnnnf...M-Magda…”

“Fuck, guys...this is too hot.” Taehyung grunted.

Lina’s body tensed up, the knot inside her about to explode. Each twitch, each spasm—

“Fuck...hnnn...Jeongguk...” She was gone. And the others came soon after.

Suddenly, Lina’s message notification sound rang through the room.

“Oh, fucking Christ.” Lina pulled her skirt down, her dresses neckline up and got off the bed to retrieve her phone.

[New message from (Joonbug)]  
Joonbug: magda where’s tae and guk?  
Lina-eonni: at a hotel  
Joonbug: why?  
Lina-eonni: not important  
Lina-eonni: tbh they should be heading back pd-nim aint gonna have them missing at a time like this  
Joonbug: the rest o bangtan are worried sick  
Lina-eonni: well dw no one's dead although im sure someone's died in here before ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
Joonbug: not funny  
Lina-eonni: they'll be back soon enough  
Joonbug: good

Lina groaned. “You guys should be heading back to the studio.” she slipped her coat on. “I gotta fuck off too. I’ll send a pic of my vag on my way back...kehehe…”

“You’re nasty.” Taehyung smirked.

“Keep the bra. I have more back at my dorm.” Lina said before she left the room as she blew a kiss at the other two.

-*-*-*-

Lina woke up the next morning to her annoying-ass alarm. She picked up the phone to turn it off and to check her notifications.

[New message from (Taetae)]  
Taetae: thnx for the good time ln ♥♥  
Lina-eonni: did you like the pics i sent?  
Taetae: i came so hard to that pussy shot you sent after the 3some ;)))  
Lina-eonni: you want more soon oppa?  
Taetae: (sent a photo)  
A photo of Taehyung biting his lip. Lina also caught notice of Hoseok in the background.  
Taetae: please do ♥ i just cant get enough of you jagi~

[New message from (Chimchiminie)]

Chimchiminie: (sent a photo)  
A photo of Jimin holding the bra Lina gave to Taehyung as a souvenir.  
Chimchiminie: namjoon-hyung kept asking who's bra this was  
Chimchiminie: tae never answered :p  
Lina-eonni: don't ask why it’s here but i think it’s mine ㅋㅋㅋ  
Chimchiminie: uh ok then magda

Oh dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa im sorry its so bad I didnt even want to write this ε≡≡ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ
> 
> Im so awfulllll


End file.
